Todo se sabe… cariño
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Está bien que haya dicho que son pareja, pero es muy distinto andar insinuando su intimidad ¡y en el balcón! *ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** ¿…?

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

* * *

**Todo se sabe…cariño.**

Comenzaron con sus conversaciones sin sentido, por ejemplo "¿Cómo te fue hoy? Yo soy más bonita que tú. ¡Soy muy macho y no lloro! ¿Después comeremos pasta? ¡Tengo ricos tomates!" etcétera, u otros bastante ocupados en sus nuevas creaciones, discursos, tratados y amenazas de muertes, esperando el inicio de la reunión, pues aún faltaban países.

―Ve~, Alemania no ha llegado. ―pronunció Italia del Norte mirando a cualquier lugar.

―Ese macho patatas no te quiere, no nos quiere y puede estar creando una nueva guerra mundial, maldición. ―dijo siempre positivo su hermano.

―Están todos mis hijos…menos Martín…es extraño. ―Antonio se encontraba preocupado por el argentino, se suponía que Manuel y Martín siempre llegaban juntos, pero esta vez, solo estaba el castaño tomando té y leyendo unos cuantos papeles. España ladeó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y miró a Romano.

― ¿Qué me miras tanto idiota? ―le dijo con su tierna habla.

― ¿Sabes si vendrá Martín?

―Yo que sé, es tu hijo.

―Nuestro hijo.

―Lo que sea. No lo he visto y no sé si vendrá. ¿Por qué preguntas? Si le sucedió algo malo, te mato, maldición.

― ¿Eh? ―él no tendría por qué tener la culpa si le sucedía algo… ¿verdad?

― ¡Okay! Daremos comienzo a-

― ¡Espera Alfred! Argentina no ha llegado. ―interrumpió levantándose el español. Luego todos comenzaron a murmurar sobre el nombrado mirando a Chile.

― ¿No ha llegado? Es el único que falta. ¿Manuel, you know something? ―preguntó el americano.

― ¿Qué? Háblame en el español ―de lo poco que sabía de inglés, eso no lo comprendió hasta que Antonio le tradujo―. Uhm…no…no sé nada de ese weón. ―volvió a dar un nuevo sorbo a su té.

En el momento cuando Alfred iba a hablar, Martín llegaba…

―Te quiero comer la boca, te quiero comer la boca, te quiero comer la boca, sin dejar de respirar ―…cantando con una sonrisa―. Yo te quiero comer la boca, te quiero comer la boca, sin dejar de respirar… ―había entrado bailando, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de su grandiosa voz. Tomó asiendo al lado de Manuel, seguía cantando, sin embargo esta vez le cantaba muy cerca del rostro logrando el notorio sonrojo. Los demás miraban sin entender nada.

Delante de todos, Estados Unidos llamó atención carraspeando la garganta, no obstante Pedro se le adelantó.

― ¿Por qué tan feliz? ―además se acercó a ellos.

Martín lo miró y sonrió. ―Estoy muy feliz.

―Ps, ¿por qué? ―insistió.

―Pedro, no es por mala onda, pero hazme el favor de irte. ―pidió Manuel, ya que sabía lo que iba a contestar el argentino más feliz del mundo.

―Quiero saber por qué Martín está tan feliz, a lo mejor esa es la razón de su retraso. ―dijo Miguel.

―Yo también quiero saber. ―apoyó el paraguayo, seguido de todos los latinos.

―Che, les contaré.

― ¡Cállate, hablai y te rompo la cara! ―exclamó enojado Chile, golpeando la mesa y dando vuelta la taza de té.

―Manu, no es necesario ocultarlo mi amor. De todas maneras, la verdad siempre saldrá a la luz. ―de la nada una luz divina lo iluminó mientras mantenía la sonrisa. Manuel se asustó por aquello.

―Martín si tienes que decir algo, hazlo luego para comenzar con la junta. ―dijo Alfred sintiéndose molesto, le retrasaba las ideas geniales.

―Cuéntanos hijo, ¿por qué tan feliz? ―preguntó curioso el español.

―Manu y yo…somos novios oficiales. No saben cuándo me costó, hasta que aceptó ―contestó feliz y orgulloso―. Le comí la boca.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Era señal del apocalipsis? ¿Manuel aceptó? Debió estar bien ebrio como para aceptar. Y hablando de él, se encontraba más rojo que un copihue. Luego salieron a conocer sus felicitaciones como por ejemplo: '¡Felicidades! Ya era hora. Después de todo, Manuel no es tan macho como suele decir. Debió estar ebrio. Martín lo amenazó en invadir Santiago y Reñaca, por eso aceptó. ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿Y los hijos cuando? ¡¿Puedo tomarles una foto para mi colección? ¡Kyaa~!'. Después de esto, Alfred acaparó la atención. Pedro regresó a su puesto.

― ¡Ve~! ¡No podemos comenzar! ¡Alemania y Prusia no han llegado! ―al parecer las interrupciones estaban de moda.

― ¡Y falta mon amour L'Angleterre!

― ¡Ese tipo no importa, che!

―Necesito otro té…tengo que calmar mis ganas de matar a cierto argentino… ―moduló para su propia persona el chileno. Se levantó del asiento yendo a prepararse otra taza, cordialidad que instaló Arthur para ambos.

― ¡Escucha West, mis razones son muy poderosas! ―se oyó desde el corredor, sin duda ese era Gilbert.

― ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, no servirá de nada? ¡Todos tus puntos dicen "porque soy grandioso"! ―le criticó, sin duda, Ludwig. Entraron discutiendo. Caminaron a sus asientos pasando detrás de Manuel.

― ¡Hola Manuel! ―Gilbert le saludó dándole una palmada en la espalda, donde al latino se le dio vuelta el recién té servido, frunció el entrecejo―. Lo siento…am…buena suerte.

―No es mi día. ―al parecer no. Se sirvió otra vez y se fue asentar.

―Solo falta Inglaterra. ―dijo el estadounidense.

―Disculpen el retraso. ―al nombrarlo, hizo su presencia sentándose al lado de Francia.

― ¡Hola Arty! ―a pesar que su relación con Martín ya era oficial, se da el descaro de saludarlo todo feliz, por lo menos él le alegraría el día.

―Hola Manuel. ―le correspondió el saludo de la misma manera.

Argentina no pudo retener sus celos, entonces…― ¡Oye Arthur, adiviná qué!

― ¿Qué? ―dijo simplemente con toda indiferencia.

Manuel iba a detener a Martín a golpes, pero se le adelantó muy rápido.

― ¡Me comí la boca de Manu! ¡Somos novios oficiales, che! ¡Jajajaja! ―exclamó con maldad frunciendo el entrecejo sintiéndose todo un ganador.

― ¿Es cierto? ―le preguntó a Chile que, nuevamente se le dio vuelta el té.

―Sí…estamos pololeando… ―lo confirmó entre dientes, pero en su dialecto.

―Bueno…en ese caso… ―Arthur procedió hablar pausadamente, preparando una taza de té, de quién sabe de dónde la habrá sacado― Si Manuel es feliz, yo también. Y no me afecta, también tengo alguien.

― ¿Empieza con "Alf" y termina con "Red"? ―burló Francis. A Arthur también se le dio vuelta el té, sin ocultar el sonrojo.

― ¡Claro que no! ―y gritó―. Hmp. Alfred, comienza.

―Te quiero comer la boca, te quiero comer la boca, te quiero la boca, sin dejar de respirar… ―Martín cantaba en tono bajo, de todas formas a Estados Unidos le molestaba.

Por mientras, Chile se dedicaba a limpiar su sitio con un paño. No volvería a tomar té, por lo menos hoy.

―Hace calor, hace calor, yo estaba esperando que cantes mi canción y que abras esa botella, y brindemos por ella, y hagamos el amor en el balcón. ―le hizo un gran énfasis a las últimas líneas de la canción. Daba a pensar mil cosas a todos los presentes. Hungría y Taiwán ya tomaban notas para sus próximas creaciones. Kiku sacaba fotos, eran buenas muestras para futuros doujinshis yaoi.

Manuel ya no podía estar tranquilo con las insinuantes canciones subidas de tono, sobre todo la última. Está bien que haya dicho que son pareja, pero es muy distinto andar insinuando su intimidad ¡y en el balcón!, lo hicieron ayer…en ese lugar.

―Mi corazón, mi corazón, es un musculo sano, pero necesita acción, dame paz y dame guerra, y un dulce corazón…y yo te entregare lo mejor… ―susurró, el cual logró escucharse.

¡Es suficiente, le partiría esa boca!

― ¡Martín por la mierda! ¡Deja de cantar esa wea! ¡No te dai cuenta que estas relatando todo lo que pasó anoche! ¡Una cosa es decir que estamos pololeando, y otra cosa es contar nuestra intimidad…! ¡Y menos sobre el balcón! ¡Fleto! ―descargó toda la ira.

Ninguna boca hizo sus movimientos para preguntar o reírse, u otros atorados con la comida en el caso de China por ejemplo, y ahogarse con chocolate en el caso de Itzel.

Francia se pasaba mil imágenes del argentino con el chileno haciendo sus necesidades en el balcón, babeando como lobo.

Grecia no había tomado atención, ya que yacía durmiendo.

A Hungría le iba a dar un paro cardíaco por tanta información.

Finlandia se había desmayado, donde su esposo Suecia, trataba de reanimarlo.

La mayoría se encontraban atónitos.

―Manu… ―al fin los labios de Argentina se hicieron presentes― ¿Te diste cuenta que vos dijiste todo? Yo solo cantaba con mi hermosa voz.

Se llevó la gran sorpresa. Él mismo dijo todo dejándose llevar por el enfado. ¡Maldición, habló de más! Entonces, agachó el rostro para que nadie le viera los pómulos rojos llenos de vergüenza. Se sintió tan…gay.

―Ahor-

― ¡Oh, miren la hora! Se ha pasado rápido ―Francia había visto su reloj en la muñeca interrumpiendo a Estados Unidos―. Al parecer no podemos tocar nuestros temas, la reunión no sirvió para nada, como siempre ―se puso de pie, corriendo la silla―. ¿Tienes algo para hoy, Arthur?

―Go to hell ―también se levantó, donde todos hicieron lo mismo para irse―. Hey Alfred… ¿tienes cosas que hacer?

―Am…no… ―no estaba animado por culpa en no exponer sus ideas que cambiarían al mundo― No tengo nada hoy…aparte de ver películas con Tony.

―Entonces te acompaño.

― ¡Francia va con ustedes! ―el francés se les lanzó a abrazarlos quedando él al medio. Arthur sintió repugnancia, Alfred…nada. Ambos salieron de la sala.

Cada uno, antes de salir, planearon sus actividades de hoy, por ejemplo: Feliciano propuso ir al cine junto con Ludwig, Lovino y Antonio, para luego sumarse Gilbert. Rusia intentó acosar a China, Bielorrusia acosó a Rusia, "salvando" la vida de Yao. Y por otra parte, Feliks invitó a Toris a pintar la casa de rosada, muy varonil de su parte. Hasta quedar solos…Martín y Manuel.

―Oye boludo, levantáte. Todos se fueron.

―Todos lo saben… ―murmuró sin levantarse, no se había movido en todo este rato―…que lo hicimos en el balcón…

―Che, deja eso. Es hora de irnos ―lo obligó a ponerse de pie, tomándolo por debajo de los brazos―. Pareces una pluma de lo flaco que estas. ¿Bien, nos vamos?

―… ―desvió la mirada completamente seria. Pudo sentir la mano del rubio entrelazándose con la suya.

―Cambia esa cara. De todas formas lo iban a saber ―le dijo sonriente, acercándose poco a poco, donde los centímetros de distancia entre ambas bocas no se apreciaron por juntarse al instante. No fue correspondido ni tampoco rechazado por el menor, únicamente sintiendo y gustando un poco los labios del argentino―. ¿Vamos?

―Te odio. Ojala un camión te pasara por encima, weón fleto.

―Yo también te amo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Asdadasdasfasffa! Últimamente mi papá se ha puesto a escuchar rock argentino (es rockero =D) y se me vinieron estas canciones y pensé en Martín (imposible no pensar en él). Algún día haré un fics M&M basado en esa época de la moda rock argentino x3. Sé hubiese sido mejor colocar a Carlitos, pero no es bueno que escuche esas cosas de sus papis.

Ahora he estado tomando esos té helado que están saliendo, son ricos y refrescantes! No sé por qué, pero creo que Manu se la va pasar tomando ese té en el verano xD. Tuve un día muy Ludwig, fui a Villa Alemana, pasé por el Colegio Alemán, vi una bandera Alemana, vi una carnicería Alemana, luego pasé por Peña Blanca…y ese fue mi recorrido. He llegado a pensar (gracias a un reviews de "Mis rubios favoritos"), que Lud es el amor platónico de Manu…un amor bieeeeee~n platónico, porque Lud es de Ita-chan.

_Paz y amor, dale AMOR -y sexo- al M&M._

_Feliz año nuevo (?)_

_Reviews?_


End file.
